Children use their imagination when playing with a variety of toys such as figurines, cars, planes, toy guns, among many others. Many of these toys are limited in their capabilities, leaving the children to use their imagination to have their toys perform functions, such as a toy fighter jet firing a missile. Moreover, many toys that do perform functions contain a multitude of parts that can be easily misplaced or lost, leaving that toy incapable of performing its original functions.
Furthermore, oftentimes when children play with one another, they imagine themselves and their friends as characters of their favorite movie, or wearing costumes for the game or activity they are playing together. For example, if the children were imagining themselves being knights in shining armor, they would imagine each other wearing armored suits. With the variety of characters and themes in the games children play, purchasing costumes for each character or to accompany the theme would become costly.
Therefore, there is a need for an augmentation device that enhances children's interactions with each other and with their toys, by reducing the need for the children to imagine toys performing functions, costume outfits, or even environmental surroundings, while leaving the hands of the children free to interact with toys. The augmentation device head gear provides a digital alteration of the environment surrounding a user, of the toy the user is playing with, and/or of another person, all while leaving the hands of the user free.